Snooze!
by One Shot Two Shot
Summary: What happens when Alejandro is sick of getting the smallest room in the Playa and finds a hypnosis device in Chris' room? Chaos and fun times!


Alejandro's Lust  
Disclaimer: Total Drama is not mine.

Alejandro was pissed. His room was the smallest in the entire Playa. He knocked on Chris' door in anger. When no response came he jiggled the doorknob and the door slid open smoothly. He blinked in confusion and stepped inside Chris' room. It was lavish and was filled with luxury items. Alejandro growled in anger and stomped further inside. He had heard that Chris had a back up room and was looking for the key. He looked inside a small drawer but only came upon an envelope labeled TOP SECRET. He smirked and ripped open the envelope, only to see a small orb fall out. He picked it up in confusion and it began morphing. It glowed and shifted shape and finally fell into Alejandro's shocked hands. It had formed a key, labeled Alejandro. As Alejandro looked at the former orb in shock, he heard footsteps coming down the hallway, Chris. He dove underneath the host's bed and hoped that the man wouldn't discover him. He peered out curiously as Chef followed Chris into the room.

"Where's my paycheck!?" Chef growled.

Chris noticed the key and hastily grabbed it, not noticing the words Alejandro inscribed into it. He hid it behind his back, which was facing Alejandro. It glowed again and morphed into a check. He handed it to Chef.

"Here! Take it." Chris said as he shoved it into Chef's hands.

Chef grinned and looked at the check. It glowed again and strangely so did Chef's eyes. His eyes turned dull and he swayed on his feet. Chris grinned evilly.

"Now, you will return to your room and never bother me about your paycheck again. And your hypnosis will wear off as soon as you step foot into your room. Got it?" He commanded and Chef nodded slowly.

"Yes Chris." He responded and trudged away.

Alejandro was amazed. A hypnosis device? How had Chris gotten one. Suddenly he wasn't looking for the key anymore, with that device he could do anything he wanted.

"Finding you in Area 51 was the best event of my life." Chris smiled as he put the paycheck down and left the room.

Alejandro crawled out from under the bed and examined the paycheck. It has the name Chris inscribed into it. He thought of the luxury room key and watched as it morphed into the key and the name Alejandro labeled it. He realized that whoever used it last, it would become their property. He grinned and rushed to the luxury room, not noticing the security cameras. He jammed the key in and opened the door, to see Noah reading contently inside.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" Alejandro snarled.

"Who said this was your room?" Noah responded not looking up from his book.

Alejandro growled before he suddenly had an idea. He slammed the door shut behind him and hid the key behind his back and smirked as he saw it morph into a small book. He strolled towards Noah and picked him up by the collar. Noah blinked in surprise and opened his mouth but before he could, Alejandro shoved the book into his face. Noah scrambled in shock and tried to wiggle out of Alejandro's grip. But as the book glowed, Alejandro could see Noah's eyes glowing as well. Noah went limp and Alejandro took the book back and smirked at Noah's dreamy expression. Alejandro suddenly had an idea on how to test the device's powers. He lowered Noah onto the floor and ripped off his shirt, revealing his muscular upper body. He slid his boots off and threw them carelessly and with one swift motion ripped off his pants leaving him with only his boxers on. Alejandro had always been gay, he knew that. He had just used his charms to charm women but he was never actually into them, it was just for the million. He grinned at the unmoving Noah and pecked him lightly on the cheek.

"Okay Noah, stand up." He commanded.

"Yes Alejandro." Noah droned as he stood up quickly.

"No. Don't call me Alejandro, call me Master." Alejandro commanded.

"Yes Master." Noah corrected.

"Good, now take your clothes off." Alejandro commanded.

Noah nodded and slowly took his shirt off, along with his shoes and pants, leaving him in his boxers as well. He slowly took those off as well, revealing his none erect member.

Alejandro took his boxers off as well and revealed his erect cock, standing at 10 long inches and 2 inches thick.

"Now Noah. I am now the most attractive man you have ever seen. You want to please me in every way and anytime I touch or even breath on you, I become more attractive and you become more horny, got it?" Alejandro commanded.

"Yes Master." Noah moaned quietly as his member became hard, revealing it to be 7 inches long and 1.5 inches thick.

Alejandro smirked and wrapped his arms around Noah and took pleasure in hearing Noah's moans full of pleasure. He kissed Noah full on the lips and grabbed his rear end and squeezed. Noah's moans became louder and louder. Finally Alejandro released their kiss and sighed, purposely breathing on the moaning Noah.

"Now Noah, suck my cock for all it's worth!" Alejandro barked.

"Oh, Yes my Master!" Noah moaned loudly as he sank to his knees

Alejandro moaned in pleasure as Noah sucked and sucked. He began thrusting his cock into Noah and Noah bobbed his head in pleasure. Finally Alejandro released his seed and his cum dribbled out of Noah's mouth. Noah sank to the floor and sighed in pleasure as his Master's cum dripped down his face. Alejandro smirked and commanded that Noah get on all fours. He did and Alejandro grinned.

"Now, you will feel none of the pain, just the pleasure." Alejandro commanded as he shoved his cock into Noah's rear.

Noah nodded and shouted in pleasure as Alejandro pistoned in and out of Noah. Alejandro wrapped his hand around Noah's member and began rubbing it up and down. Noah's eyes nearly popped out of his head and moaned and moaned and moaned.

"So how did you get in here in the first place?" Alejandro asked as Noah's mouth dropped opened with all the pleasure surging through him.

"I...live...OH!...In a family of 10. My siblings usually lock me out, so I have mastered lockpicking doors. Oh!" Noah responded as he continuously moaned in absolute pleasure.

Finally Noah shouted in ecstasy and cummed. The white fluid squirted everywhere and Alejandro grunted as he cummed for the second time and removed his cock from Noah's rear and cummed all over him. Noah collapsed with a dazed smile and Alejandro smirked. He patted Noah's soaked white hair and stood. He heard the door behind him whip open and turned in alarm.

"What the." Mike was aghast as he stared at the scene.

Noah was moaning, glassy eyed, naked and on the floor covered in semen. Alejandro was also naked with cum dripping from his semi-erect cock.

Alejandro sweatdropped and thought fast. He grabbed the hypnosis device and threw it at Mike. As it morphed it conked Mike in the head and he collapsed. Alejandro raced to him and dragged him in and shut the door behind him. Mike woozily climbed to his feet as Alejandro looked at what the hypnosis device had become. It was the cologne he had shipped in this morning! He sighed and as Mike's vision cleared Alejandro sprayed himself with the cologne.

"Look I'm sorry, I intruded but it was just Chris sent me and-MMPH!" Mike tried to say but was cut off as Alejandro shoved his face into his chest.

The hypnotizing cologne overpowered Mike's senses and his protests became quieter.

"Aren't I just the most beautiful man in the world Mike? I smell the greatest too don't I." Alejandro hissed as he raised a nearly entranced Mike to his face.

"Al...Alejandro." Mike protested, but Alejandro simply sprayed more cologne on and shoved Mike back into his muscular chest.

Mike's voice became quiet and Alejandro raised him to face level. His mocha eyes were dull and glassy and his body was limp as well.

"Noah! While I deal with Mike, why don't you think of me and pleasure yourself." Alejandro commanded.

Noah nodded dumbly and began rubbing his member up and down.

"Now Mike, I am now the most beautiful man in the world to you. Forget everything about your girlfriend. You are now interested in me and only me. Everytime I say your name, touch or even breath on you, I will become more attractive and you will become more horny, got it?" Alejandro explained.

"Yes Alejandro." Mike responded dully.

"Call me Master." Alejandro responded.

"Yes Master." Mike nodded.

Alejandro smiled and then kissed Mike letting his tongue roam wild in Mike's mouth. He released the kiss and ripped Mike's shirt off, revealing his toned body.

"Well, well, well. You're almost as toned as me." Alejandro complimented as Mike began moaning and a visible bump bulged out of his pants, "Now why don't you take the rest off?"

"Yes Master." Mike murmured.

Mike slid off his shoes and pants, leaving him in his boxers. A visible tent was seen in his boxers and a dark wet spot as well. Alejandro smiled and slid off Mike's boxers himself. Mike's member was fully erect and precum dripped out of the tip. Alejandro slowly began stroking Mike's cock which was about 9 inches long and 1.5 inches thick. Mike moaned in ecstasy and thrust into Alejandro's hand. Alejandro slowly pushed Mike's face back into his chest, where Mike began to gently suck Alejandro's nipples. Alejandro moaned and groaned at Mike's talented tongue. Alejandro released Mike's member and guided Mike over to Noah, who was masturbating. Alejandro whispered a command into Noah and Mike's ears and they nodded in consent. He waited as they formed their position. The 69 position. Noah and Mike began sucking vigorously at each others cocks and Alejandro grinned.

"You will feel all the pleasure, no pain." Alejandro whispered to Mike, who murmured consent, which caused vibrations up Noah's cock, causing him to moan loudly, which caused vibrations in Mike's cock.

Alejandro smirked as the cycle continued and he shoved his cock into Mike's rear. Mike moaned and moaned and subsequently so did Noah. Alejandro pistoned in and out of Mike and finally with a grunt released his seed in and on to Mike who sighed in pleasure. Mike and Noah simultaneously released their cum in each other's mouths and moaned as the excess liquid dribbled out. The trio released their position and Alejandro whispered another command to the enslaved duo and they nodded simultaneously. Both of them began licking Alejandro's cock and began stroking each others. Alejandro began thrusting as their tongues roamed over his member. He patted them gently on the heads and they moaned in pleasure. Finally the enslaved duo cummed in each other's hands and onto Alejandro's legs. Alejandro moaned in pleasure as he cummed in their faces and they licked their lips before glancing at each other and quickly kissing each other, each tasting their Master's seed on the other's lips.

"Ah, this is the life." Alejandro sighed.

The door swung open again and Chris barged in. He gasped as he looked at Mike and Noah, who had moved on to sucking each other's cocks again. And Alejandro who sweatdropped. Alejandro grabbed the hypnosis cologne and aimed it at Chris' face. Chris smirked.

"My nose is plugged, my ears are plugged, I'm wearing long sleeves, and I'm wearing reflective sunglasses. You can't get me with that." Chris wickedly smiled.

"Alejandro quickly morphed it into the one thing that would work. A small handgun appeared in his hands. Chris gasped and Alejandro smirked as he shot it. Alejandro smirk dropped as Chris drew out a small hand mirror and the bullet bounced off of it and hit Alejandro. Instantly, the scene changed. Alejandro's eyes went dull and Mike and Noah stopped their commands and began moving towards Chris. Chris grinned and retrieved the fallen handgun. It had the words Chris inscribed within it. He whispered into the trio enslaved's ears before he walked away.

Chris awoke to the sound of sucking. He looked in glee as he saw a naked hypnotized Mike and Noah sucking his nipples and a naked hypnotized Alejandro deep throating his 9.5 inch cock. He sighed as he cummed in the Spaniard's mouth. Alejandro moaned dopily as he reclined onto the bed and began sucking Noah's cock who began sucking Mike's cock who began sucking Alejandro's cock.

"Snooze!" Chris smirked and the trio immediately cummed in each other's mouths and curled up around Chris, glassy eyes closed.

Chris waited for three more minutes And as the time passed. The trio's eyes snapped open and Mike and Noah began sucking Chris' nipples again and Alejandro deep throated Chris' cock again. Moments later the trio were in a triangle formation, sucking each other's cocks again.

Chris chuckled and petted the trio fondly before grinning, "Snooze!"


End file.
